


Crash

by MrsAlot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Other, Sillyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron has an accident in the hall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, a prompt form Tumblr
> 
> Jamie is my darling tumblr Wifu’s OC, A human/wolf/Cyborg (the pet of Megatron and who is adorable)
> 
> and Solus is my OC form my fic Dark Gift (she is Megatron and Ratchets Sparkling)
> 
> Jamie Collects Rocks and Solus is a hobby botanist… 
> 
> Just roll with it peeps…
> 
> just some silly fun

“JAMIE!” Megatron roared. “SOLUS!” Two heads popped out form around the corner of the corridor. What they saw caused the young white and red Femm to chewed on her knuckles and cringe, while the dark haired cyborg’s big eye’s when wide, he ears were pulled back nervously. They were in serious trouble. They cast each other a worried look as Megatron, Lord of the Decepticons, champion gladiator, most feared warrior of all Cybertron… lay in the middle of the hall, covered in dirt and organic plant matter, after having tripped over a large pile of shiny muli- coloured rocks. 

Megatron growled lowly, he teeth bared as he slowly picked himself up, careful of the debris around him, if he was not, he’d likely land on his aft again. There were now shattered containers that once held Organic dirt and plants, the content of which now was spread out over the deck, and the green organisms themselves were tangled in his frame. He cautiously got to his peds, but all of the rocks and stones he’d kicked had scattered, making it very difficult to stand, the sharp and odd shaped rubble sticking into his feet causing pain and making him unsteady no mater where he stood.

“What have I told you two about keeping your… JUNK in the halls!” He snapped, his red optics boring into the sheepish pair. Jamie hid behind Solus, peeking out behind her foot, he whimpered, his tail tucked in as he looked up at the mech, upset that he’d angered his master, he didn’t mean to, he just hadn’t gotten round to sorting through his collection yet. The femm, hung her helm guiltily, still knowing on her servo, she had meant to move the plants to the storage bay, but she and Jamie were having so much fun that she’d forgotten all bout it… 

“I’m sorry Adda,” She said quietly, her violet and red optics full of remorse.   
“This one sorry to…” Jamie said softly, his big eye’s watery. Megatron sighed heavily, and rubbed his nasal ridge, he could see they were truly apologetic. He knew how much their little ‘hobbies’ meant to them, but he just got annoyed when it spilled out into the halls and caused accidents, no matter how much he cared for them, It wasn’t conducive to a well run ship.   
“I want this mess cleaned up. Understood?” he said steadily. The two nodded.  
“It won’t happen again Adda.” Solus assured him.  
“We promise.” The dark haired Cyborg added.  
“See that it dose not.” He said stiffly, he turned and took a step, only to yelp as a stone got lodged in his foot joint and land back on his aft with a loud resounding clang. He groaned deeply as he herd the sound of two stifled sniggers behind him…


End file.
